Love War
by raitsuki141
Summary: Helga have to date with someone bring peace in the school. What will Arnold thing about this? Girls, boys, hormones... stupid hormones


**Yeah!**

**This is the first story i publish in english!**

**Well...**

**This story based on Hey Arnold created by Craig Bartlett :P**

* * *

**Love War:**

**Chapter 1: Our Years Together**

Time…

The most stupid word I learned. My past, my present and my future are involved in that. Well, maybe it´s my fault, my entire fault...

All this started eight years ago. I was 10 years, and all my life changed.

My dad, I mean… Bob, become in the president of large cellphone stores, not more beepers in my life; but with that, my family become into the richest of Hillwood, It was weird.

So, my dad is a boss, and I turned into the most prettiest, popular, skillful and athletic girl. The one who always win. Well, people around me think in this way. But, the truth is I have to do it for Bob; Not like I cared about it. And to be honest, I have no problem with their words.

-Wow Helga, you have a lot of sports trophies- I hear Phoebe says as she heaped me to carry some of them

I gave them a little look –These only disturb me; but Bob insists on keeping them- I sighed. These things just are annoying. It doesn´t matter to me. Because I just want to overcome someone, only one…

-Hey Helga, nice to see you… looks like you came back to win, I'm glad, but… I already knew it- I saw him smile as he sat down in his place

In these years, I've never been able to taste the victory against this boy. It wasn´t in sports, not in popularity, not even academically. But in any case, with just a word that he said, I felt ... defeated.

That Stupid football head and his foolish words

Then, when the years of elementary school were almost over. Bob let me choose my high school; I was going to Paris, to the most prestigious school

Strangely, when the guys discovered, they even seemed… upset

Even the Football head

One day, that weirdo guy just came towards me –I will feel lonely without you; but, even so, I hope you´re fine- So… I got into a public school

It was not so bad –Helga? Why are you here? - Except if you don´t have a noisy football head who thinks he´s a detective

-I´m just here for Phoebe. Not because you are here! - I yelled at him

He rolled his eyes –Whatever you say Helga, Whatever you say…- annoying Arnoldo

My popularity increased more in High School. A lot of guys invited me out, buy I rejected all.

-Helga, here´s another love letter for you- my best friend handed me the letter and I just put it in my pocket

-My dear, if you´re not going out with the boy, Why not just say it now? Why torture him with the wait? - I heard the angry voice of Rhonda

- I hope it's because you're going out with him, would be less stressful for us if you were out of reach of the boys - An there was Nadine, who also seemed irritated

-Yeah, why don´t you going out with someone?-This time it was Sheena. Criminy! This seemed like a conspiracy against me

I turn to the other side to distract me, precisely to the window.

My Fault

He was there

We don´t share any class and we do not have any contact again. But I never forget his existence. In fact, that's the reason why I know he has not changed at all.

Criminy! Why do I have to care about that guy?

-By the way… What kind of guys do you like? - Now was Lila who asked

-Type of Guy who I like? - I raised an eyebrow. All of them nodded. I never thought in something like that –I like someone who is not a dreamer, who doesn´t always do the right thing, someone who is not too enthusiastic, someone who never forget things, someone who is not dense and of course, someone who does not wear a stupid cap- I began to get frustrated with my own words

-Too many details- I heard Nadine

-Yeah, You could almost look at him in the dictionary- Rhonda said ironically

-I need some fresh air-I looked for an excuse to get out of there. We didn´t have this class anyway. I walk to the Yard and trying to calm myself a little -I hate these things. Why is it so important to date someone? - It´s not like their life depended on it. She was frightened by something thrown next to a tree that was moving

Ah, it was only Arnold -Eh? He is Sleeping- she murmured and without thinking she approached him. I knelt to get to the level of him; he was there, leaning against the tree, without any worries in his life. Even for a little moment he infected me

"_I hope it's because you're going out with him, would be less stressful for us if you were out of reach of the boys"_

Those words came to my head alone without permission and I frowned.

Love, Dates, guys, girls, like someone, hormones

The creepiest words in the world

"_Yeah, why don´t you going out with someone?"_

And again, my thoughts would not leave me alone.

Date with someone?

Ha! If it were that easy, I would have did it years ago

I sighed exhausted and look at him with all the hate I could-Those girls are really dramatic, you know? – I arranged better his cap in his head -Stupid Football head; this is your entire fault, so you better not interfere more with me or those noisy girls will kill you- I stood up –See ya- with that farewell I returned to my class

* * *

**So**

**What do you think?**

**Please review me!**

**xD**


End file.
